gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Uptown Girl
Uptown Girl (Ragazza dell'alta società) è una canzone di Billy Joel presente nell'episodio La prima volta, il quinto della Terza Stagione, in cui è cantata dagli Usignoli durante le prove. Blaine si reca alla sua vecchia scuola, la Dalton Academy, per invitare i suoi vecchi compagni degli Usignoli a vedere la prima del musical West Side Story, prodotto da Artie con un cast d'eccezione fra i ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni. Mentre cammina per i corridoi, sente gli Usignoli cantare e si unisce a loro. Per tutto il tempo viene fissato da un nuovo ragazzo, Sebastian Smythe, che comincerà a flirtare con lui. Un'insegnante di francese viene elogiata dagli Usignoli durante la performance Testo della canzone Usignoli: Oooooh... Nick: Uptown girl She's been living in her uptown world I bet she never had a backstreet guy I bet her mama never told her why I'm gonna try for an Uptown girl She's been living in her white bread world As long as anyone with hot blood can And now she's looking for a downtown man That's what I am And when she knows what She wants from her time And when she wakes up And makes up her mind Sebastian: She'll see I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love with an Sebastian and Nick: Uptown girl Nick: You know I've seen her in her uptown world She's getting tired with her high class toys And all her presents from her uptown boys She's got a choice Uptown girl You know I can't afford to buy her pearls But maybe someday when my ship comes in She'll understand what kind of guy I've been And then I'll win And when she's walking She's looking so fine Sebastian: And when she's talking She'll say that she's mine Thad: She'll say I'm not so tough Just because I'm in love with an Nick: Uptown girl She's been living in her white bread world As long as anyone with hot blood can Thad: And now she's looking for a downtown man Nick: That's what I am Usignoli: Oooh... Nick e gli Usignoli: Uptown girl She's my uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love) With an uptown girl My uptown girl (Don't you know I'm in love) With an uptown girl Curiosità *Questa è la terza di cinque canzoni di Billy Joel cantate nello show, ciascuna cantata in una stagione diversa. Le altre tre sono Piano Man (Prima Stagione); Only the Good Die Young (Seconda Stagione) e New York State of Mind (Quarta Stagione). L'ultima è For The Longest Time. *La prima apparizione sullo schermo di Sebastian. *La canzone è stata in cima alle classifiche di iTunes la prima settimana dopo il rilascio digitale. *La prima vera esibizione degli Usignoli in cui gli attori-cantanti si esibiscono per davvero. Galleria di foto Uptowngirl.jpg Uptowngirl-usignoli-che-esultano.png UptownGirl-professoressa.png Uptowngirl la prima volta.png Uptowngirl.png Uptowngirl2.jpg Tumblr luk0c0Splf1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png 0kjk.jpg Episode3x05.jpeg Video Navigazione en:Uptown Girl es:Uptown Girl fr:Uptown Girl Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Sebastian Smythe Categoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Categoria:Canzoni Usignoli Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three